zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle of Yonkers
someone change back the battlebox so it shows "results" again, I can't figure out how to do this with rich text editor Important canon error! Though it is implied to be 2012 when WWZ begins (or the actual Class Four outbreak) it is never once stated. I would like to begin using the date system of Z-Day +1 or Z-Day +1 Year and before it goes negative. Thus ending disagreements about dates.--Bobzombie 00:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm in favor of this, as long as we keep it vague. Actually, any references to specific dates in WWZ should be removed. I guess it's one more to put on the to-do list, but this raises a good point. We should start an article specifically about what various passages from WWZ give us an indication of when Z-Day might be (more or less, obviously). The December 12, 2012 article attempts to do this, but that article is very hard to read, and the idea is not limited to any one date, but probably a wide date range. :Getting back to the point, while using Z-Day as a measuring rod, and removing the speculated dates for some of these events are worthy endeavors, I wouldn't go as far as to consider either of them a top priority. -- Philodox 01:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It will just clear up confusion and unsupported facts.--Bobzombie 01:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well researched and thought-out piece, but ultimately ridiculous- Walking corpses "not effected" by rockets, artillery, and bombs? While the political points about general officers grooming their resumes is accurate, by the time several million zombies had reached this battlefield, the infantry WOULD have fallen back, and the Air Force would have made short work of whatever was walking, crawling, or shuffling down that highway. Period. However long it took, however many sorties, however many times I had to re-arm and re-launch my jet, we would have bombed, strafed, burned and killed everything and anything coming out of that city. This battle may not have been the slam-dunk the media was expecting, but after several hours of carpet bombing by B-1s, B-2s, and B-52s, there would have been no more moaning sounds coming from the city of Yonkers. Whatever was left of it. 01:17, December 20, 2012 (UTC) man remember they were against practically the whole new york infestation and whats bombing the shit out of the zombie going to do when the only way to kill them is to destroy the brain hundreds of thousands of zombies almost imobile but still a deadly threatHarkat (talk) 11:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, we're coming at this topic from very different sides... I work on planes, with some interest in this fiction. I imagine most people here are very interested in the material, but not so much practical experience with the military. A good practical example would be the 'Highway of Death' coming out of Kuwait City, where we caught Saddam's army exposed in the open and incinerated it. Dropping hundreds of thousands of tons of high explosives and incendiaries on a population moving through this choke-point would have destroyed it. There simply wouldn't be anything of this "parade" of walking corpses left to menace the rest of the country. Poor New York! Having said that, understandably if that were the case, the book would be over. Zombies mass, drop bombs (or even a small tactical nuke) and erase infestation. Then we don't get the decade-long war that makes the book an interesting read. Unfortunately, the writer's good research is what undoes him in the end, similar to "I Am Legend". No zombie or crazy, however strong, is going to climb a brick wall then claw through steel shutters and a concrete roof by itself. The plot takes a deliberate, unrealistic twist just to make things interesting. Even if some of the corpses survived saturation bombing (which would obliterate their physical forms, let alone boil and burn their senses and brains) the U.S. Army is not going to "fall back to the Rocky Mountains". The USAF would rally at Plattsburgh, the Army probably at Fort Knox, and from their continue conducting operations via convoy and airlift until the enemy was dead. We don't give up after one mistake, regardless of having to wear chem gear all day. :The author had a point to make. The armed forces am stupid. To make that point, human flesh can stand up to tanks and bombs and anything else that would, in reality, crush skulls and brains or burn human bodies, including brains, to a cinder. There is a short story in the appendix to Dragon Lords that shows what a dragon would do to zombies. Napalm, shrapnel, and TNT aren't "stupid". They just do their jobs, :) 05:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC)